Slip-gate
by RustyViko4ever
Summary: The rating is mostly for scientific content, lots of tech-talk. This is an old work of mine, brought back to life with chapters! CCS+SM. The Negaverse targets Sakura's universe. Will she be able to keep it safe by herself, or even with the Senshi's help?
1. Sakura in trouble

Slip Gate

An exciting crossover of Cardcaptors and Sailor Moon

Read and enjoy!

Chapter one

What happened to Sakura?

It was a very good day in Reedington. The sun was high and bright, the birds were flying, and the Clow Cards had been taking it easy recently. However, this may have been attributed to the fact that Sakura, Cardcaptor Champion, may have caught them all. But more likely it was because no one could find her.

Li was enjoying his day off by not taking it off like a normal kid would. Instead, he was hunting for Clow Cards. Though he knew that Sakura had caught most of them by now, he still wanted as many as possible. Maelin was right behind him of course, getting a little too close for comfort.

"So, Li, what do you think of Avalon?"

"Maelin, I've told you a million times, I'm not interested in her!"

"But how can I be so sure? After all, a master card captor like you should be able to trick even me!"

"Maelin," Li began with a more stern voice, "How am I supposed to answer? If I say I am interested I lie and you hate me. If I say I'm not, then you say I lie and are suspicious of me. What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just asking the wrong question," she said with a suggestive tone in her voice. Li ignored it.

"You know, Maelin, speaking of Sakura," Maelin gave him a cold look.

"Speaking of Sakura, I haven't seen her lately at all. Do you know where she is?"

"I have no idea. But why should you care? If she's gone, then we can get more cards!"

"Maybe, but Sakura is tougher than she looks. It makes me wonder if something horrible may have happened to her."

"Don't worry about it. Regretfully enough, I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

As it were, Sakura was not fine. In fact, she was having the worst time of her life. It had all started as a crazy dream, but it was getting more and more real every second. And it was painful, too.

She was dreaming that she had captured all the Clow Cards, and that she could tell Julian about her adventures. It would have been magical. Unfortunately, in the middle of the dream, someone who identified herself as Queen Beryl stepped in the way. In a movement of her hand, it felt as though Sakura was being sucked through a vacuum cleaner, going through many dimensions, right out of her dream and into a nightmare.

Right now she was unbelievably tired. She had never felt so exhausted. Certainly not helping the matter were the waves of darkness wafting over her, which seemed to lick at her soul. She could begin to feel her heart go black, her senses go numb, and in the back of her head she heard a non-stopping chant. _I swear loyalty to Queen Beryl, I will release the Negaforce, and I will destroy the Sailor Scouts. I swear loyalty to Queen Beryl, I will release the Negaforce, and I will destroy the Sailor scouts._

It droned on and on, and eventually it was all Sakura could do to try and ignore it. Meanwhile, just outside of her torture machine, Queen Beryl herself and Prince Darien were watching.

"I must commend you, Prince Darien, this is an ingenious plan. I am intrigued as to how you came up with it. Please, let me know," said Queen Beryl.

"Well, it was rather simple really. Since no one was doing their job correctly around here and since the Sailor Scouts are always foiling us, I decided to look elsewhere for energy. My sights landed on a small girl in a different universe; the one you see right here before you. Since I couldn't steal her energy and take it with me back to the negaverse, I decided to take the energy contained in her. When your spirit pulled her in, it seemed as though we still would not be able to siphon her powers to the Negaforce. So, now she will be our warrior and help us destroy the Sailor Scouts."

"Very interesting, Prince Darien. Now, there is more I wish to know. What is this?" Beryl asked as she held up the Sealing Wand.

"This is the wand that little girl uses to capture what are called Clow Cards. They are powerful destructive energies that she uses this wand to return to card form. Then she can use the cards to help her capture others."

"Again, very interesting," she said in her chilling voice, "Do you think we may be able to use this wand to our advantage? I sense great power coming from it."

"Yes, I have too. As a matter of fact, I have already begun planing for how we may be able to use this wand for our purpose. We could suck the energy straight from the bodies of our enemies, and leave them in a card state. The energy would feed the Negaforce. And, we may be able to have some fun with the Sailor Scouts."

"Excellent, Prince Darien. You never stop amazing me. Now, perhaps it is time we awaken our friend? What is her name, anyway?"

"Sakura Avalon."

"Cherry Blossom? That name has to go. I think that her name shall be... Athena!"

"Excellent choice my Queen. I will wake her up now."

Darien reached over to the machine and pressed a button. The waves of darkness stopped flowing over "Athena". Athena's thoughts were now mercilessly beating her mind. It wasn't subconscious now. _Loyalty to Queen Beryl_ was her mission. _To release the Negaforce_ was her passion. And her burning desire, her driving will, was _to destroy the Sailor Scouts._ Ebbing with newfound power, Athena had lost all memory of a happier time, one where she was loved and cherished. She was aching all over, and she felt a whimper of depression float into her. But then her anger beat it flat. She felt like there was a Clow card near bye. With power she wanted. Power she needed to release the Negaforce. Power she needed to destroy the Sailor Scouts. 

She lifted her head and Beryl and Darien were shocked. No, she couldn't get up that way. She rocked back and forth, making the machine tilt on its edges. Darien and Beryl were more than shocked now; they were ecstatic. Someone this strong was working for them! Athena continued to rock, until the machine fell on its side and she tumbled out. 

"Welcome, Athena," said Beryl.

"I am Athena," she said mindlessly.

"I am Queen Beryl, and you shall swear your loyalty to me!"

"I swear loyalty to Queen Beryl," Athena responded.

"Athena, there are no Clow Cards in this world."

"No Cards?" there was the smallest tone of disappointment in her voice.

"No. Instead, you shall capture the Humans to feed the Negaforce. You will use your sealing wand as usual. Prince Darien?"

"Yes my Queen?"

"Give Athena her wand and release the prisoner. Let's see what it can do."

"Yes my Queen," Darien said as he handed the wand to Athena. She twirled it expertly as a weak human stumbled in front of them.

"Athena?" suggested Beryl.

Athena's blood was boiling. She could feel the energy, however weak, from that creature in front of her. It was small and cold. She did not care. With much experience, Athena proceeded to steal the energy the only way she knew how.

"Human, give me your power, CONFINE!" she shouted as she swung the wand. With a shriek that would make grown men cry, the body in front of them began to shrivel as his energy was absorbed into the wand. The body dissipated, leaving nothing but a small pile of dust and a card in Athena's hand. With no pity at all, she ripped it to shreds, sensing it's total uselessness. 

"Excellent work, Athena. You will make a much better life with us than as Sakura Avalon. HAHAHA!" she laughed wickedly. Darien joined in respectively.

"Sakura?" Athena muttered. Who was that? It sounded familiar, but she was Athena. And she would destroy the Sailor Scouts. She joined in with the cackling.

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Negaverse rang with their evil laughter, and all the while the Negaforce grew stronger. 


	2. Athena dipatched

Chapter 2

Athena dispatched

Amy's day was going just as she hoped it would. She had time to herself to study school work and the Negaverse. Recently her computer had picked up a huge energy spike coming from it, and Amy was working hard on figuring out what it was. She was having a lot of trouble though, because the energy was so different from the kind that the Negaverse, she and the scouts used. This was very interesting indeed.

Since it was a Saturday, after all, Serena was snoozing over her half-finished homework, which happened to be due yesterday. Luna arose from her catnap and decided to go check on Amy. She was usually doing something at least slightly interesting. Luna hopped into the windowsill and looked out at Tokyo. It was a beautiful day. Almost exactly as beautiful as it was in Reedington. 

"Maelin, I've got a really bad feeling about something," said Li.

"You aren't talking about Avalon again, are you?" she asked somewhat angrily.

"No, it's somewhat different. I can sense a Clow Card near bye, but it feels... odd."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, like there's something wrong with it. It's got about the same energy amount as a Clow Card, but its wavelength is, well, different."

"What are you saying, Li? That there are other magical cards besides the Clow?"

"I don't think so. Somehow I have the feeling that it's something different. Something bad. We better check it out Maelin."

"Right behind you, Li."

The two headed away from the city where they had been eating some ice cream. Maelin had actually convinced Li to relax for a while! The direction they were headed was to a dense wood where anything might happen. As they drew nearer, Li became more and more sure it was not a Clow Card. But he still wanted to know what it was. However, he could never be prepared for what he was about to see.

Raye was sitting in the temple, having weird feelings like she had never felt before. It wasn't like times when your whole body felt something wrong. Rather, it was as though someone were calling out for help, someone she didn't know, but someone who needed help nonetheless. It made Raye's ears tingle, her arms weak and her thoughts muddy. She had tried to communicate with the voice, but it just seemed to keep crying out, _Help me, save me!_

Raye wanted to help whoever it was calling out to her, but right now it seemed all she could do was eat her rice balls and try to survive her homework. Amy was having more success, however.

"Oh, hi Luna!" greeted Amy as Luna hopped in through the windowsill. 

"Hello Amy. Anything interesting to let me in on?" asked Luna as curiously as, well, a cat.

"Actually, I do. There was a huge energy spike from the Negaverse that my computer picked up."

"Do you think it's the Negaforce?" asked Luna in her worried way.

"No, I don't. You see; the energy was not like any kind I've ever picked up before. I could barely even distinguish what state it was in, let alone what form of energy it was. I think the Negaverse may be extending their target areas from people energy to the energy of beings in other universes. It sounds like the perfect plan, since those people wouldn't be expecting it. Who knows what this could mean, Luna!"

"Well, it sounds like it's going to be a lot harder to win our battles, Amy. Be on the lookout. We don't no what to expect any longer.

"Right, Luna."

Amy went back to her work trying to identify the energy source while Luna left to check on Serena. Meanwhile, back in Reedington, Malachite had caught wind of Darien's plan. And he planned to impress Baryl more than Darien by bringing back two creatures.

"Li, what is that thing?" asked Maelin as they looked at the weird portal in front of them.

"I knew it! It's not a Clow Card!" said Li triumphantly.

"Then what is it?"

"Hmm," Li took a while to examine it. Suddenly, he felt a huge rush of energy coming.

"Maelin! Get down!"

"Why-," she began as Li pulled her to the ground. Suddenly, there was a huge shock wave of energy as Malachite stepped out of the portal with the brain washing machine behind him. He glared at Li, who glared back at him as he stood up. Maelin sat and just looked confused.

"Hmm, you are very powerful, my boy," said Malachite to Li.

"Yeah, I know. So what do you want?"

"I want you! To come with me! I can show you wondrous things, things you never imagined!"

"The day he bests Sakura?" asked Maelin.

"Yes, you could do that if you come with me, and far greater things too!" Malachite offered.

"My mother told me not to take candy from strangers. If I'm all you came for then I suggest you get lost."

"Mighty bold words for such a young boy. What if I don't want to leave?"

"First off, I'm wise beyond my age. Second, I'll make you!"

"Make me!" dared Malachite.

Before they had entered the woods both Li and Maelin had gotten in to their Card Capturing outfits. Li drew his sword.

"So, you want a sword fight little man? You shouldn't play with knives!" Malachite sneered. With a shot of energy he blasted the sword right out of Li's hand.

"How did you?" Li was at a loss for words. He had gotten himself into really big trouble. And it didn't look like he would get away this time.

"Maelin, run!" Li shouted as he took off.

"Don't bother running, little girl. You'll only die tired!" shouted Malachite as he shot Maelin's leg. She fell to the ground, but Li kept running. It wasn't long before Malachite caught up. It also wasn't long before Li was captured and dragged back to the portal. And it wouldn't be long until he was brought back to the Negaverse a slave.

Raye was being plagued by bad feelings. Recently the people calling to her had redoubled their efforts, and were joined by a new voice. This was more than she could take. She decided she wanted to talk to her Grandpa about this. This task would prove rather difficult, however, since her grandpa was currently snoozing. Though she could hardly believe it, Raye let her Grandpa lie and she went outside to take a walk.

As she walked along with her head down, she felt even more irked about this new sensation. She almost wanted to cry. She sat down on a bench to see if anything could calm her down. However, at that very moment, something not very calming was about to occur.

"Now you are sure you understand your mission, Athena?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I am to find the scouts, card them, and not destroy them until you suggest I do so," said Athena with more life in her now.

"Excellent. Now go!" commanded Beryl. Athena created a portal for herself and jumped through, landing right in front of Raye.

At the sound, Raye looked up. "Hmm? Who are you? How did you sneak up on me?" she asked. Athena was flowing with power, and she could sense the great power inside of the girl in front of her. Sailor or not, this would be her first true victim!

"Hello?" Raye continued to pester Athena while she simply chuckled. Raye also noticed that the voices in her head seemed to be coming from the girl in front of her.

"Do you need any help?" asked Raye.

Athena chuckled. "No, no I don't need any help. I have everything I need right here!" she shouted as she whipped out the sealing wand.

"Human, give me your power, CONFINE!" shrieked Athena. Raye was tugged by something trying to steal her energy, and if she didn't transform she was a gonner. With no other choice she took out her small wand.

"Mars, POWER!"

"Yes! More power for me, foolish human!" screamed Athena as she continued to suck energy from the falling Sailor Mars. 

"Mars, fire, IGNITE!" she shouted as fire flew from her fingers at point blank. The blow sent Athena flying, and her wand scattering. She scrambled to pick it up, but Mars was in her way.

"You're not going anywhere, you piece of evil! I don't care if you are a child; I can sense Negaforce energy in you! In the name of Mars I shall punish you!"

"You? Ha. I'm just getting started. Hiya!" Athena went buckling into Mars' chest, sending her to the ground. She quickly picked up her sealing wand and prepared to have some fun with the Scout.

"Dash card! Release and Dispel!" she smashed her wand into the dash card and sent a small critter looking somewhat like a weasel with a rabbit face and ears. It rushed faster then a bat out of hell into Mars.

"What is that thing?" she gasped as it leapt at her, practically biting her ear off.

"It's the dash card. This should be really interesting. I wonder if you can beat it?"

"I can beat anyone, cause I'm Sailor Mars!" She started firing some fire blasts at the small beast, but it was too fast for her. Just in time, however, Serena had awoken from her snooze and was there as Sailor Moon.

"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! In the name of the moon, I shall... is that a kid you're fighting, Mars? And a weasel? What's going on here?" Sailor Moon wore her dumb look, as usual. 

"Don't be fooled, Sailor Moon! This child is working for the Negaverse!"

"I can fix that!" Moon said as she took out a small crescent wand. The dash card was busy with Sailor Mars' hair, and Athena was eyeing Moon.

"Moon, healing, activation!" shouted Sailor Moon as she made a swoop with her wand. Athena felt all the hatred and cold humor leave her body. The power was going too. She was returning to her former self, to a name she now recognized entirely: Sakura Avalon. Sakura quickly took stock on the situation, and seeing the dash card, took action. Even though she was incredibly weak, she managed to do her job.

"Dash card, return to your power, CONFINE!" she swung her wand weakly, but strongly enough to return the little critter to it's card state. This alone used all the energy she had, and she blacked out.


	3. Body snatchers

Chapter 3

Athena-Sakura, Beryl-Maelin

"I think we better take this kid to see the girls," suggested Mars.

"I agree," said Sailor Moon.

Both of them returned to their normal states, and Raye took Sakura in her arms. They walked over to Amy's house, figuring she would have the brightest clue as to whom this enigma was. And much to Raye's relief, not only did the voices loose a great deal of their intensity; Sakura was strong enough to walk half the way.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," said Sakura apologetically.

"It's okay. The Negaverse brainwashed you, and you can't help that," said Raye.

"So who are you any way?" asked Serena.

"My name is Sakura Avalon."

"Cherry Blossom? Nice to meet you, I'm Serena and this is Raye."

"Hi."

"So, any idea why the Negaverse targeted you?" questioned Raye.

"Well, I know I'd never heard of the Negaverse until it brainwashed me. I also am guessing there's no such thing as a Clow Card here?" asked Sakura.

"Nope. Maybe Amy knows something, but I've never heard of them. And you say you've never heard of the Sailor Scouts?"

"Again, not until I was brainwashed."

"Interesting."

"Hey, um, girls? One question for you to answer."

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be faster to fly?"

"Sure, if we could," chuckled Serena. "We may be Sailor Scouts but flying is one of the things we can't do!" Serena began chuckling in her little crazy way.

"You girls are pretty funny. But that's not what I meant. Let's see, no one's looking. Okay! Fly card! Release and dispel!" There was a huge flash of light as Sakura's sealing wand sprouted two enormous wings. "Are you getting on or not?" Sakura asked the dumbfounded Sailors. With all three of them on, Sakura kicked off and rose high into the sky, soaring in the direction they'd been walking. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl was very disappointed.

"Do you mean to tell me that the Sailor Scouts have managed to undo the effects of the Negaverse on Athena?" shrieked Beryl.

"Yes, my queen," reported Malachite, "However, I have brought you a surprise. From the same world as Athena, I have brought you a more powerful servant. Meet Li Shoran!" Malachite showed her the small boy behind him. 

"I sense no power at all from this boy! He isn't even alive! What have you done now, Malachite?" Beryl questioned.

"He is as alive as you or me, my qu-," he began. Just at that moment, however, the boy began to disappear. He was vanishing before their very eyes!

"Well, Malachite, it looks like you've done it again," sneered Darien.

"But I swear, that boy was alive and right in front of me when I went to Athena's world!" protested Malachite.

"ENOUGH! I've had plenty of your worthless excuses Malachite. I have a new job for you."

"Thanks Sakura," said Li to himself as he finished transporting through time and space. Before the whole adventure had begun, Li had borrowed the Illusion card, and made an easy escape through Malachite's portal. His own power amplified the effect, and instead of throwing him into the negaverse he had dropped right in the Sailor's Tokyo. And out of all the things he could sense in this strange new world, one thing felt familiar: Sakura. 

Li was also very worried about Maelin. She wasn't protected by the illusion, and could be very seriously hurt. But right now Li knew the most important thing was to find someone he could trust. Ahead of him he saw a large stairway leading up to a temple. Li guessed this was as good a place as any to start, so he began the trek up the stairs. 

"That's strange... the energy spike from the negaverse just disappeared," said Amy. 

"If you think that's strange, you'll never believe what I saw on my way over here," said Luna as she hopped in.

"Oh really? What did you see?" asked Amy inquisitively. 

"I saw something way up high in the sky, with two life-like wings sprouting out the back of it. And riding on top of it were three people!"

"You're right Luna, I don't believe you. Maybe you've been having too much catnip?" suggested Amy.

"Hey, I never touch that stuff," said Luna as she looked past Amy out the window. "And if you don't believe me after you follow my gaze I think that you've been having too much catnip!"

"Hmm?" Amy looked on with Luna as Sakura, Serena and Raye all came flying up to the window.

"Hi Amy!" said Serena.

"I think I have been having too much catnip," Amy said. They all laughed.

Back in Reedington, Keroberos, the guardian beast of the seal of the Clow Book, was very worried indeed. Not only had Sakura disappeared for the entire Saturday, but he hadn't been loosing all of the video games he played. And that was just plain creepy.

Suddenly, the cell phone began to ring. The only one who knew that number was Madison, so Kero, the little stuffed animal with wings, struggled to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Kero?"

"Yeah, what's up Madison?"

"Well, I was just wondering where Sakura was. I think there may be a Clow Card around.

"Honestly, Madison, how many times must I tell you that you have no magical powers? You can't detect Clow Cards!"

"Even if I can't, I'm worried about Sakura. I haven't seen her anywhere. What about you?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her either. When I woke up she was gone, and I haven't seen head or tails of her."

"That's strange. Do you think maybe something happened to her?"

"Could be. Wait a second... where are the Clow Cards?"

"What do you mean, Kero? Aren't they in the Clow Book like they're supposed to be?"

"No, they aren't! I can't even find the Clow Book! It's like it just disappeared!" said Kero as he frantically searched the room.

"Do you think maybe Li took them?"

"It's possible, since he borrowed the illusion card for some reason. Anything could be happening right now. I think we should find Li."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the park. Keep in touch!"

"It's kind of hard when the phone is bigger than you," remarked Kero as Madison hung up. He took off toward the park in the center of town, where it seemed odd things were always happening. Maelin was having troubles of her own.

"Ow... what happened?" she asked to no one in particular. Suddenly she remembered, as the gaping hole in her leg became evident. It was if seeing it made the wound worse, and Maelin began to feel sick as she clutched her leg in pain.

The gap to the Negaverse that Malachite had used had dissipated, but something still lingered. The force to rip open the space between dimensions, the essence that allowed the transport, was still hanging there. Li had charged it with energy of the world, and the rip was attracted by its positive force. The ripple she thought she heard behind her disturbed Maelin.

"What's that?" she said as she turned around. She saw a giant black and purple ball of energy crackling in the air. And before she knew what was happening, it sucked her in. She spun helplessly through it, and when she landed in the negaverse, it wasn't a good time.

Malachite was enjoying his new assignment as much as an insect in flypaper. Not only did he have to spend all of his time working on the brainwashing device, but he also had to figure out a way to make sealing wands of their own. To make matters worse, Darien was the one who got to find Athena and return her to the Negaverse. It was so unfair! Malachite was studying the constructs of the wand blueprint when suddenly there was a loud thud behind him.

"What was that?" he said as he turned around. He saw Maelin lying crumpled before him. "Hmm, you might be very useful, young lady," he said to himself. He scooped her up and headed for Queen Beryl.

Li had finally managed to make it up the stairs, and he saw a tall shaggy figure sweeping the steps while a smaller figure supervised him. Li walked over to see what was going on.

"Keep sweeping, Chad, chores are good for you!" said the smaller figure.

"Right, Grandpa," agreed Chad.

"Excuse me?" asked Li.

"Hello there. What brings you up the stairs to our temple, little boy?" Li's cheeks stung with exhaustion and humiliation. Someone smaller than him was calling him little!

"Well, I'm kind of lost," began Li.

"Lost, eh? You climbed these stairs for directions?"

"Sort of. Say, um, we are in Tokyo, right?"

"Where else would we be?"

"It's kind of complicated," Li said with his head down.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning and explain the whole thing."

"Well, to start off with, have you ever heard of Sakura Avalon?" chanced Li.

"Can't say I have."

"Do you know any one who might?"

"Well, my granddaughter Raye is pretty good when it comes to things like this. But I don't know where she is."

"Well, thanks any way. I'll be going now."

"Hey wait, you can't go yet! You're too much of a mystery! What's your name, boy?"

"Li Shoran."

"I'm Chad!"

"Nice to meet you," said Li hesitantly.

"You've got kind of a funny name, kid."

"Look who's talking," said Li as he turned to leave.

"Hey, are you insulting me?"

"Gee, how perceptive of you."

"That's it, you're going down, kid!" Chad shouted as he ran after Li. Li simply turned around and held his sword out. Chad stopped in his tracks.

"I don't suggest that you fight me, Chad. I may only be ten, but I have at least twice as much battle experience as you do. Thank you for your help, but now I must be on my way," Li said coldly. Chad simply stood, dazzled, by what he had just seen. Grandpa came over and tugged on his ear, while Li began running down the stairs.

"So how can we be sure that Sakura isn't our enemy? Are we sure she isn't faking this?" asked Amy.

"Well, I can't ask any of you to believe me after what I've done. But I do think that the Negaverse will be after me again. And I'm not sure I can protect myself. Then again, on another note, all of this could just be a crazy scheme pulled off by Li to annoy me."

"Who's Li?" asked Luna.

"Li was, or is, sort of my rival card captor. And for some weird reason I let him borrow the illusion card, which can make a person see absolutely anything. That could be happening right now."

"I don't feel like an illusion," remarked Serena.

"Well, it's just a theory. What do you think Luna? And what about you, Raye? Can you sense any negaverse energy in her?" asked Amy.

"Nope. I'm coming up blank," Raye reported.

"Me too," said Luna.

"Well, then, I guess the only question is what do we do next?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we know that the Negaverse may still be plucking energy from people here, and that it has expanded its touch to unprotected regions. I'm sorry Sakura, but there isn't anything we can do for your world right now. Now, as for our world, Sakura needs to understand a few things. First off, everyone here except for you and myself is a sailor scout. There are two other scouts named Lita and Mina. They are Jupiter and Venus, respectively. No one can no about that they and we are sailor scouts. Understood?" asked Luna. Sakura nodded.

"All right. Should you see anyone being attacked by the negaverse, do not try to help them by yourself. Contact one of us, and we will come to help you out. You are only ten, and though you were very powerful when the negaverse possessed you, we have no idea what your strength is now. Be careful."

"Okay. Now I have a question; um, where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay with me at the temple," said Raye, "As long as you're prepared to do chores!"

"I'm sure it couldn't be much worse than the work load at home," suggested Sakura. Raye and Sakura headed out, while Luna stayed with Amy to see if they could figure out more about what the Negaverse was doing. Serena decided to take a walk around town. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl was inspecting the weak body in front of her.

"So, Malachite, you say this girl could be useful? How so?"

"Well, she is a friend of Athena's and the boy who evaded my grasp. I believe they both may be in the Sailor's world, and that we could capture them easily if we used her as bait. You could send your spirit over her, while I set up a trap for them. You could lead them straight into it!"

"This is an interesting plan Malachite... how did someone like yourself come up with it? And how did you find this girl? And, more importantly, what progress have you made on the tasks I have given you? NONE! You shall continue with your current assignment. Prince Darien shall set this trap. And I shall take this girl and have her act as bait. Is this understood?"

"Yes, my Queen," said Malachite reluctantly as he walked away.

"Very well. Now, for you, little girl," said Queen Beryl as her eyes turned on the whimpering girl before her.

"SILENCE! Do you know who I am?" Maelin stopped crying, but she said nothing and continued to look at the floor. Queen Beryl grabbed Maelin by the throat and lifted her to eye level.

"I am Queen Beryl," she said mercilessly as Maelin clutched her throat.

"And you are going to be my puppet for a while. Like it or not, I suggest you give in. It's much less painful that way!"

Understanding, Maelin stopped struggling. She let herself hang limp as Beryl entered her body. Maelin was horrified as she felt all of her senses excepting thought go numb. She could think, but she had no information to process into thought. Then, suddenly, the senses came back. Except she couldn't control them. And she felt the ultimate evil that was Beryl fill her body with negative energy. It was like a dream, or better put, a nightmare. Maelin lost all control of herself, and all she could do was look through eyes that were not her own, and listen to her own voice without speaking. A creature with all of Beryl's being in it, but the appearance of a small girl was all that remained of the two souls. The bait had been prepared.


	4. Technicalities

Chapter 4

Slip Gate Theory

Kero and Madison had searched the whole town and seen not one sign of Li or Kero. So, they were now headed for the woods, were the portal had continued to linger and grow. Trees were being uprooted, animals passing by sucked in, and all-around mayhem was ensuing. When Kero and Madison showed up, it wasn't much different.

"Kero, wha, what is that?" stuttered Madison.

"I don't know. It's definitely not a clow card; but I bet this has to do with the mysterious disappearance of Li and Sakura."

"Maybe. So what should we do?" she asked. They were standing a good distance away from the portal, not knowing what might happen if they approached it. However, they didn't need to come close, because it was growing.

"Madison, I think we better get out of here!" commanded Kero. They both turned to run, but it was too late. The portal's force had a hold of them, and it wasn't going to let go. 

"Kero, what's going on?" shouted Madison through the hideous sucking noise. Kero never heard her, for just at that moment his wings went limp and he was sucked in. Out of reflex more than anything else, Madison lifted up her feet and flew into the portal after him. Unlike Maelin, however, they landed right on top of a pile of trees and debris that seemed to be hanging in empty space.

"Where are we?" they said simultaneously. 

"I don't know," they responded to each other. Amy, however, had a pretty good idea of what might be going on.

Amy's computer had picked up a very strange energy fluctuation from the Negaverse a while ago and she had been trying to pinpoint the source. She also noticed a very strange stream of energy flowing into the Negaverse, but then being bounced back out. Perhaps, she thought, the previous fluctuation had been caused by an extreme distortion in the way energy was positioned in the Negaverse. As a result, the image would become blurry. A large amount of concentrated energy could be the cause of the incoming energy being bounced out. But where was this energy coming from?

"Amy?" asked Luna lightly.

"What? Oh, sorry Luna. I was off in the clouds again, I'm afraid. I've been coming up with all sorts of theories as to what may be going on. Right now I'm working on what I call my Slip-Gate theory."

"Care to tell me anymore?"

"You might not understand it, but I'll try to put it in simple terms. First, a starting universe, and a given dimension in that universe, in this case the Negaverse, has to create a time-space portal. After going through said portal they will normally appear in our dimension, but recently, they have decided to enter our dimension in a different universe. That would be probably be Sakura's, but who knows where else that they've been? Any way, sometimes they need to keep the portal open for long periods of time. When this happens, the two dimensions begin to fuse, especially so when the come from different universes. You know that saying, opposites attract? That's what's going on right now. If the portal takes in enough energy at one time, it won't shut. In this case especially, since it's negative energy being charged by positive energy. Are you still following me?" 

"I guess," Luna said as she scratched her head. 

"Okay. Well, the positive energy in any universe and dimension is all connected. Since the Negaverse has such a strong attachment to our dimension, was the creator of the portal, and has no open portal on its side, it won't move. Thus, the negative portal charged with positive energy begins taking in all of the things with positive energy. This is what I call the Slip-Gate effect. The more positive energy that goes through it, the more it absorbs. Basically, it's constantly growing. Now if someone like Sakura or myself were to go through it, then we would in theory loose all of our positive energy to the portal because of it's nature. Now having a negative charge, the Negaverse would push us into this dimension, where our energy would gradually re-grow. However, someone with very little positive energy would only have a very small amount of negative energy, and would be pushed into a gap between dimensions. When this whole phenomenon first started, I believe that someone taken by the portal would land in the Negaverse, due to the transport effect of the portal and it's weakness in absorption. Now, after absorbing enough energy, the portal will, um, Luna? Are you all right?"

Luna had fallen asleep during the explanation. Amy didn't really mind; she was wandering into areas she herself barely understood. She went back to her computer to see what else she could theorize on.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5

Reunited

Li had finally managed to make it back down those unbelievable stairs. He stopped a moment to catch his breath, then began considering where to go next. Since he had probably not only been flying through space but time also, Li decided that there really wasn't any ideal place to check. Sakura literally could be anywhere. So, he headed off to the closest building, which happened to be a candy store. That reminded Li that he was starving! Since he had no money and no family or friends he could immediately identify, and any sort of currency system could be used here, he decided the illusion card would be his best bet. However, just as he was considering how he could pull this off, something caught his eye.

Raye and Sakura were engaging in girl talk, and Raye was extremely surprised at how easy it was to be nice to Sakura. She had half expected a whiny little brat, like a smaller version of Serena. Of course that was completely wrong. They were just starting back on the topic of boyfriends when Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Sakura? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just, that person over there, he looks like Li Shoran, my rival."

"Really? Well, why don't we go see?"

"Okay!"

The two girls began walking towards Li, as did he. When they got close enough to identify each other, Sakura was ecstatic. So ecstatic, she actually ran up to and hugged Li!

"Li! How did you get here? How are things back home? Do you know what's going on? Is-," Sakura smothered Li with.

"Get off me! Honestly, you're worse then Maelin, Sakura. Now, slow down a bit. How I got here, to start off with. I showed up here when I jumped through a portal created by some goon who wanted me to come with him. I have no idea what he would have done to me, but I tricked him easily by using the illusion card. Thank you for loaning it to me. Maelin I'm not sure about at all. As for anything else back home, your guess is as good as mine. And what do you mean by what's going on? As far as I can tell nothing's going on. What are you so upset about?"

"It's kind of complicated," said Sakura with a dark face and her head down.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" asked Li.

"Yeah, I guess. A lot's happened since I disappeared, Li. And I'm afraid of what's going to happen. First, I need to know I can trust you, completely and totally. Give me back my card."

"Sure, I guess," Li said as he handed it over.

"Okay, good. Raye, we need to brief Li here on everything. And I mean everything. I don't want anyone who can do something unprepared. I don't want to be captured again," said Sakura, getting that glum look on her face.

"What is she talking about?" asked Li.

"Li, I think we better sit down. This story is kind of long if you hear all the details, and it's pretty scary too. To start off with..."

They all headed over to the steps and sat down. While they were talking, Beryl, or Maelin, whichever way you counted it, was about to catch her trophy. There would be no escape this time. 

"Prince Darien, has the trap been set?" Maelin heard herself say as Darien walked in. It was horrible, Maelin could not only do nothing to fight but she could feel all of Queen Beryl's sick, twisted emotions and desires. Her guess was that Beryl could do the same.

"Yes, my queen, everything is ready," he responded.

"Excellent. So, you have prepared the gate?"

"Of course. They won't know what hit them!"

"Very well. While I'm gone, I want you to make sure that Malachite isn't up to any tricks, and I want to see what progress he has made. Understood?"

"Yes, my queen," Darien said with a bow as he walked away. Maelin-Beryl snickered and moved into the Sailor's dimension. They saw not far from them Li, Sakura and Raye. Before moving out, however, Beryl opened contact with Maelin's consciousness. 

"Maelin, if I am in control when we walk to them, Athena may suspect who I am," she said with her voice even more chilling then usual.

"What if I refuse?" Maelin answered.

"Imagine the worst thing that can possibly happen to you. Now imagine it happening at the most painful speed. Multiply that pain and agony by 1000 times over. Know you have an idea of what will happen if you refuse."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Isn't it obvious, you fool?"

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"You will go over to them and ask them to follow you. Then I will take command. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm going."

They headed off towards the group, who had just about finished summing up everything they knew about the negaverse and the Clow Cards. As Maelin approached, she was struck with an idea. She would use her control to tell them everything that was going on! It would be wonderful! She might be freed!

"Thinking of mutiny, little girl?" said Beryl's voice to Maelin's inner ear.

"How did you, uh, I mean, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Maelin. I think you could use a little lesson."

"What are you doing to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, hahaha!"

All of the sudden, Maelin began freaking out. Her eyes went crossed, her legs turned to jelly, and her whole body jerked violently. However, Beryl had forgotten that Sakura, Li, and Raye were all very sensitive to this sort of thing. As one, they looked over to Maelin. And since all she could feel was agony, Beryl could sense little more. She never noticed when Sakura appeared and sensed the familiar negative energy flowing from Maelin. With some quick action, Sakura utilized the maze card and put the shaking figure into the middle.

"Sakura, what's going on?" questioned Raye.

"Yeah, Sakura, what's up?" 

"Well, this is just a hunch, but it's a very strong one. I think that they captured Maelin, and for whatever purpose, it needs to be remedied right now. Get Sailor Moon! Li and I will stay here and keep her from escaping."

"Okay, got it," said Raye as she left to find Serena. 

"Well, this has been turning out to be a fine day, hasn't it, Sakura?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I hope we can get everything straightened out."

"I do too. I'm very worried about Reedington."


	6. More body snatching

Chapter 6

The Change Card

Li had every right to be worried about Reedington. Currently, the entire forest had been swallowed up by the slip-gate and the people were beginning to notice. After all, it is rather difficult to ignore a giant pulsating rip in the time-space continuum. News crews were in on it, the military had been dispatched, and the people were in a state of panic. In the Sailor's Tokyo, things were a bit more pleasant. 

"Hey, where have you guys been?" asked Serena as she found Lita and Mina having some ice cream.

"Oh, we've been hanging. Nothing special. What about you?" asked Lita.

"I don't even know where to begin," said Serena hopelessly. 

"Try from the beginning!" suggested Mina.

"That's just it. I'm not sure where the beginning is."

"Sounds complicated. It wouldn't have anything to do with guys, would it?" pestered Lita.

"No, not really. But you're right, our whole situation just got a lot more complicated. See, the Negaverse..." she began.

"This involves the Negaverse? Do Amy and Raye know?" asked Mina concernedly.

"Yeah, they know. Well, to start off with, the Negaverse has targeted another universe for victims. They captured this one girl, Sakura, who I healed up with my wand. She has immense power that they tried to use for themselves. They will try to get her back, and if they do then they aren't going to make it easy to get her back. Plus, they can continue to draw energy from Sakura's world and no on will be able to defend it. I don't know all the details of how this works, but I'm guessing that we're in big trouble."

"So where's Sakura now?"

"Well, she should be on her way to Raye's temple. She's a really sweet girl, and I can't stand the thought of the Negaverse using her for their evil. It's just sickening!"

"It sure sounds like it."

Right at that moment, Raye caught up with them.

"Hi Raye! What's up?"

"Big trouble! It's hard to explain, but we have to get a move on! Let's go!"

"How do we know this isn't a joke, Raye?"

"Can it, meatball head! Let's move!"

"Why you, I'll get you!"

With that, Raye ran off as Serena and the others followed. At the maze, things were running rather smoothly. At least, they had been.

"Li, do you have any idea what could be wrong with Maelin?" asked Sakura.

"Not at all. I've seen some pretty weird stuff, but this just isn't right."

"Wouldn't it be awful if it turns out this is all some sort of horrible Clow Card trick?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we could use a Clow Card inside a Clow Card trick. And besides, I imagine the illusion card is the only one that could do all this."

"Are we sure there isn't any Imagine Card?"

"I don't think so. It's too similar to the Create Card. I'll never forget THAT one."

"Neither will I. That was quite a night."

"Shouldn't we be checking on Maelin? Something may have happened."

"Good idea. Fly card, release and dispel!" 

Sakura and Li hopped on and went to check on Maelin-Beryl. She herself was trying to send a distress beacon. But the maze card wasn't allowing her signal to Darien to exit, as it was a maze of all kinds. As Sakura and Li set down nearby, Sakura was struck with an idea.

"Li, I'm going to use the change card to enter Maelin's body to see what's wrong. You need to make sure that Maelin, in my body, doesn't try anything funny, and no matter what happens, do not try to reverse the effects until the day has passed. Got it?"

"Sure Sakura. I hope this works," said Li, not very sure it would work at all.

"Okay, here goes. Change Card, switch the bodies of Maelin and I!" she said with a swing of her arm. There was a blinding flash of light as Sakura felt her spirit take a shapeless form and leave her body. At the same time, Maelin felt Beryl release her spirit, and seem to float off to nowhere while she headed into Sakura. The change had been done.

"That's odd, nothing's wrong with Maelin's body now," said Sakura.

"Avalon, you changed me into you? I'm disgusted!" shouted Maelin.

"Calm down you two. Maelin, what was going on before?" asked Li.

"Some horrible woman named Beryl possessed me..." she began.

"Beryl? You were in the negaverse?" asked Sakura concernedly.

"Yeah, I got sucked in through this weird portal thing, and I landed in front of the freak who wanted Li to come with him."

"This is bad. Very bad," said Li.

"What's so bad? Everything has gone back to normal, sort of."

"How could Maelin get sucked through a portal? Only if it was the kind that isn't going to disappear. If this keeps up, our entire planet is doomed!"

"Everything is doomed, Li Shoran. Little girls, I am impressed by your tactics, but now I would like Athena back," said a chilling voice behind them. Beryl was mad. 

Darien was getting rather worried. Beryl should have been here by now! And the trap wouldn't stay set for much longer. 

"Where is she?" he wondered impatiently. Suddenly, Malachite stepped in through a portal.

"What are you doing here, Malachite?"

"Where's Queen Beryl? I must see her immediately!" he protested.

"I'll be the judge of that. In any case, I don't know where she is. What's so important?"

"I've made a breakthrough with Athena's Sealing Wand! I've been able to replicate it many times, and each one is more powerful than the last! Plus, they work on absolutely anything! They can turn anything into a card and steal its energy for the Negaforce."

"You've got to be kidding," said Darien, nearly breathless.

"I'm not. I brought one with for a demonstration!"

"Alright, let's see."

Malachite took out a sealing wand that was similar to Sakura's, but had spikes along one side. He raised it in the air and swung it at a tree nearby. "Tree, give me your power, confine!"

The tree withered before them as its energy was absorbed by the negaverse. It glowed a pale blue before turning into a card. But Darien wasn't the only one amazed by witnessing this. Amy noticed an odd ping of energy on her computer, and Raye already sensed the negaverse nearby.

"What's going on, Kero?" asked Madison for about the millionth time. They had been floating in empty space for what seemed like an eternity. And all the while more things were appearing. Trees, animals, other unfortunate people like themselves, even houses, were just popping in from out of nowhere. 

"I DON"T KNOW!" screamed Kero, almost crying. Madison understood how he felt; she herself felt like crying, and Kero had a much higher metabolism then she did. The poor creature must be starving, she thought. 

"Hey, Kero?"

"What?" he asked pathetically.

"I bet one of those houses has food in it,"

"Food? Really, do you think? Do you? Come on, let's go!" said Kero with the enthusiasm of a small child with a new toy.

"That's my Kero," said Madison to herself as she floated toward one of the houses. It wasn't too bad here, but something was seriously irking Madison. She didn't know what, but she felt like something really bad was about to happen.

"Hey, Luna. Wake up!" urged Amy.

"I'm up, I'm up! I was just, resting my eyes," she said with a yawn.

"Sure. Anyway, something's up. There's a really weird energy source that's blaring like the sun on my screen, and there was a weird stream of energy flowing into the negaverse a while ago that just blipped out. I can't figure out what's going on!"

"Well, that isn't good. If you can't figure it out, I doubt any of us can. But come to mention it, I have been sensing some negative energy around here, but it's not like any kind I've ever sensed before. Maybe you better take some time on this to figure it out."

"I'll do my best, but I'm really starting to worry about that Slip-Gate."

"Oh, don't start on that again. I'm sorry, Amy, but not all of us are geniuses. Keep your silly space-time theory mumbo jumbo to yourself, please."

"It's not mumbo-jumbo, I know what I'm talking about! Why don't you go kill a mouse or something if you're not going to be helpful."

"Well, if that's how you feel than I'll let myself out. See you later Amy!"

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly. She was concentrating very hard on her work. So was Beryl. 

"Who's Athena?" asked Maelin.

"I am," responded Sakura. 

"Maybe, but you will switch bodies before any one does anything. I want Athena with all her power!"

"Listen, you overgrown witch," said Li in his cocky way, "I have orders not to let any one under any circumstances mess around with the change card. And until you can pry it from my cold, dead hands, you'll never get it!"

"Li, don't! You don't realize how powerful she is!"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I know what I'm doing. Come and get me, you witch!"

"Very well. Prepare to die, foolish child!" Beryl shouted. She hurled a blast of energy at him, but he managed to deflect it with his sword.

"Is that the best you can do? You'll have to do better than that if you plan to beat me!"

"Oh, but I can, and will! RAAAAH!" she screamed as she threw an even larger and much more destructive blast of energy at him. With speed that seemed impossible, he made a quick action. "Dash card, give me super speed! DASH!" 

With that he was off, dodging easily all the blasts that came his way. He drew his sword and prepared to administer the final blow, but as he approached Beryl her energy made him sluggish. So sluggish, that he was an easy target. This time she didn't miss. Li went flying. 

"LI!" sobbed Maelin. Li was on the other side of the corridor and was bleeding badly. He wouldn't survive if he wasn't treated soon.

"Now, does any one else want to fight? Or can I go about my business now?"

Almost as if on queue, at that exact moment the Sailor Scouts arrived.


	7. Losses

Chapter 7

Great loss

"Sailor Scouts? What are you doing here?" bellowed Beryl.

"We're here to triumph over evil negaverse slime, and that means you!" announced Sailor Moon.

"HA! You can't beat me! I am Queen Beryl, and no odd-haired teenage girl will stop me!"

As this was happening, Li was using his last bit of energy to slow down the fighting.

"Time card, stop time!" was all he could manage. But it was enough. The Sailor Scouts and Beryl were stopped dead in their tracks. Maelin in Sakura's body and Sakura in Maelin's body had enough combined power to dodge the card's effects, and of course the user was unaffected. Maelin rushed over to Li.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I, I don't think I'm going to make it, Sakura..." 

"Hey! I'm Maelin!"

"Sorry, Maelin. Listen, if I die, then I want Sakura to have all of my Clow Cards. Got that?"

"Li, are, are you sure that's what you want?" she asked disbelieving him.

"Yes, I am. Now, dispel the maze and run. She's too powerful for us to fight. Don't worry about me, just save yourselves!"

"No, Li! You're coming with us!" she said as she picked him up and carried him towards Sakura.

"Avalon, get us out of here! And use the fly card!"

"Maelin, I can't! In case if you haven't noticed, I'm in your body! My body has the power, so you have to do it! Go on, don't be scared!"

"Okay," she said, putting Li down.

"Maze card, return to your power!" she said. The green walls around them faded and revealed a time-frozen world. Knowing that there was little time left before time resumed, she moved on and called the fly card. The three hopped on and flew in Malachite and Darien's direction. As it were, those two weren't frozen in time, courtesy of their wand.

"Is it just me, or do you sense a large power nearby, Sakura?" asked Maelin.

"Well, it's hard to tell, being in your body and all, but I think I do feel something, familiar."

"Yeah, me too." 

Malachite and Darien weren't just being sensed, but they were sensing. This wand was really becoming useful. In fact, at that exact moment, Malachite, who was holding it, had a sudden surge of information to his brain.

"That was odd," he said.

"What happened?" asked Darien.

"Well, all of the sudden I felt a bunch of information coming into me from this wand here. It seems as though Athena is riding right towards us as planned."

"Excellent. Now, why don't we use this wand of ours to take her down?"

"Good idea," he said with a laugh. He swung the wand and ordered it to dispel the fly and change cards; he knew they were using them thanks to their new toy. Sakura and Maelin didn't feel very well just then.

"We're going down! Brace for impact!" Sakura tried to say, but it came out more like, "Ummmfurumer! Murfurufmer!" The change card had dispelled, along with the fly and time cards, and things were going back to normal. Except that the early change left Sakura and Maelin as helpless and powerless as Li. But as they crashed to the ground, the Scouts resumed their fight, and things were looking their worst, something unexpected by all except for Amy happened. The Slip Gate had taken all the energy it could hold, and as such let it all go. The force of propulsion sent it hurling into the negaverse, and caused a relapse of all the energy that had passed through it successfully. That also meant any energy levels in the dimension of those who had passed through with equal or greater levels went with the relapse. Basically, Beryl, the scouts – including Amy – and Sakura, Li, Maelin, Malachite and Darien all went flying back into a fully reconstructed Reedington. 

"Wha, what happened?" asked Madison.

"I don't know. I guess whatever sucked us up in the first place broke, or moved somewhere else," Kero said, trying to sound knowledgeable, even though he had know idea what was going on.

"I hope you're right. What say we take a look around and see if we can find Sakura and the others?"

"Yeah, okay."

The two headed off to search the city. As it were, all of the people who had just transported in from the Sailors' Tokyo were lying dazed and confused in a big heap on a hill overlooking the city. On top of the pile was Li, who soon fell off as Sailor Moon poked her head up. She climbed out of the pile, feeling like it was a Saturday morning that she had woken up early on. Soon to follow were the other scouts, Sakura and Maelin. 

"Apparently the fall was harder on the negadweebs," commented Sailor Moon weakly.

"It all fits in with my theory," started Amy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Venus.

"Well, it's rather complicated. But basically, we were sucked here as the result of an inter-dimensional energy vacuum. I believe it was positive energy, so it didn't harm us quite as much as it did them. But speaking of which, look at that poor kid," said Amy. She was looking at Li, who looked worse than something the cat dragged in.

"I'm on it! Moon, healing, ACTIVATION!" said Sailor Moon. Li was back on his feet, feeling fine. Sakura and Maelin were another story. Although their bodies were all right, their energy levels were at an all time low. So low, that it wasn't hard to diagnose them as almost dead. It was almost as if they were in a coma. And Sailor Moon wasn't in a position to fix that. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Jupiter.

"Well, it's obvious that these two need professional help," said Amy, looking at Sakura and Maelin. "But we have other things to worry about. In case you haven't noticed, that pile over there is starting to move. And I don't think we're in a condition to fight. But, I think I have an idea. Mercury, POWER!" she shouted, so as to be more battle ready should the need arise.

"Beryl! Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Mercury, what are you doing?" asked Mars', stunned.

"Just wait and see. Beryl, do you know what's happening right now?" she questioned. A weak moan came in response.

"I guess that means no. So listen up! Right now, the negaverse is being destroyed. It's being ripped at the seams. Even if you defeat us here and now, it won't matter! This thing will keep rampaging until everything is destroyed. Even the Negaforce itself! Your existence will be meaningless. If we want to save our worlds, we're going to have to work together! Do you understand?" 

The entire group was stunned. Beryl had looked up and seen the crumpled form of Sakura, and sensed no energy from her. Partly out of her disappointment by the loss of her greatest potential warrior, partly because of the damage she took during the transition, and partly because she believed Mercury, Beryl went in to hysterics. She was 10 times as crazy as she had ever been. She made drunks look like they were collage professors. It wasn't a beautiful spectacle to behold. And as her first act of insanity, she blasted a hole straight through Mercury and Malachite.

"Mercury!" gasped Sailor Moon. This was too much to bear. She wasn't going to let Beryl get away with this. However, Beryl had other plans. Her subconscious directed her actions to the formation of a giant portal, and they were all sucked in. Except for Mercury. She was already gone.


	8. Almost done

Chapter 8

Slip Gate Stopped 

Once again, the transition through time and space of such a large magnitude sucked the energy from the travelers, leaving Maelin and Sakura as lifeless as you can be without being dead. Darien, however, was in a better position. He had the wand, the one with the strongest power of any of these people. What he would do with it was an enigma.

Would he destroy the sailor scouts yet? Or perhaps he should try to give some power to Athena, the one that Beryl so largely desired; but seeing as how she had seemed to snap, he doubted her word had any meaning anymore.

Suddenly, Darien was in shock. His queen had gone berserk! And who knew what she might do now? It was suddenly very obvious to Darien that things were no longer as simple as they seemed. As if adding to his troubles, Sakura moaned and rose.

"Ugh..." she murmured.

"Athena?" questioned Darien, having no clue what might be going on. As such, he picked the wrong name. With a sudden burst of ferocity, Sakura's eyes flared up. 

"My name is SAKURA!" she shouted as she bashed his head with her wand. Perhaps because Darien was weakened by the transition, or perhaps because Sakura had some sort of inner power that was unlocked by her fury, or perhaps both, Darien went flying. Beryl and the scouts began to move while Darien, Maelin and Li lay motionless. Sakura had a job to do. But whether it was for better or worse, time would tell.

"I will not let this horror continue!" she announced mostly to herself. By now, the rest of the negaverse had decided to inspect the odd sounds and energy they felt. But the split personality that was Sakura/Athena wasn't going to let comrades/enemies stand in her way. Almost as deranged as Beryl, she ripped the wand from Darien's near dead hands. With the use of the big card, the minions she saw at her feet were not a concern. She moved on to seek out the presence only a Captor like she could identify without tools.

Eager to avoid being stepped on by what appeared to be a giant, the people of the negaverse began fleeing for their lives. They didn't care what had been going on, and were all in panic. Beryl had returned to her "normal" self and the Scouts were up and ready. Sailor Moon, however, being the sentimental type, caught site of Darien lying in a crumpled heap. She decided to take advantage of this opportunity. She quickly rushed to his side.

"Darien? Darien, are you okay?" she asked. Darien grunted, but in a way much more like the Darien Serena knew and loved. 

"I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy, Darien. Moon, healing... ACTIVATION!" she said.

In a blinding flash of light, Darien's warrior outfit changed into what would be his regular attire. Beryl didn't go crazy at this, but it definitely enraged her.

"You, you little twerp! You have undone my two greatest warriors, practically driven me to insanity, and tell me that my negaverse is going to be destroyed! Well I think it's time I gave you some bad news, Sailor Trash! You aren't getting out of here without me, and I'll die before I help you! Feel my wrath!" 

Her eyes flashed blood red and negative energy came shooting out of her, electrifying all of the scouts and Darien. Beryl relished in their pain, and wasn't hesitant to turn up the voltage. 

Sakura/Athena could sense the Slip-Gate nearby. She dispelled the big card and saw it pulsating in front of her. She could sense it's raw power, it's sucking energy. She herself seemed to be neutrally charged, and thus the gate had no effect on her. Sakura/Athena also noticed that the wand she held now possessed many fantastic abilities. Such as the ability to instantly dispel. 

"Slip-Gate! DISPEL!!" 

Suddenly, everything slowed to a halt. The now negatively charged Slip-Gate needed a place to put its negative energy. And it targeted Beryl.


	9. You finished reading!

Chapter 9

The End is the Beginning

Beryl found herself supercharged, with more power than ever before. She was going to enjoy watching the Sailor Scouts die. But as it happened, that opportunity never arose. The energy flowing through her was more than her body could withstand. And just as it seemed that the Scouts were done for, Beryl stopped. She felt a choking, clogging sensation all throughout her. Then, she felt the energy leaking out her, leaving her bone dry. As if for effect, she glowed a brilliant white, then exploded in a cloud of dust. 

That was all the fabric of the negaverse could withstand. The sudden release of energy seemed to poke a hole straight through it. And things began flying back to where they belonged. The people of the negaverse, however, had nowhere to go. They wouldn't survive the events.

Sakura, Maelin and Li went back to their homes in Reedington. The Sailor Scouts and Darien returned to "normal" as well. As if by effect of the Slip-Gate's being dispelled, everyone had forgotten that it had ever occurred. All the Scouts could remember was that they had somehow defeated Beryl. And whenever they saw a Cherry Blossom they felt a De-ja-vou feeling, as did Sakura when she saw a full moon. But while in dreams, both could remember a tale that involved them, and what was called a Slip-Gate.

THE END

I certainly hope that you enjoyed my first [revised] action fic. 

If you like, I can give it a different ending.

R&R and let me know!

Rusty

The Anime-niac


End file.
